Wolf
by Ota
Summary: Somthing happens to TK after they destroy a virsu......


Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the many werewolf movies that have been made over the years.  
Author note: this is my first fan fic let alone takari. Please r&r   
  
  
  
  
  
He was running. He looked be hind him and it was gaining speed. He ran faster, but could not out run the beast. Suddenly the leaped high into the sky and landed in T.K.'s path. T.K. tried to stop but I was too late, he crashed into the beast. The beast picked him up, and was about to eat him when Pegusesmon crashed into him, in the poses dropping T.K.  
But the beast had scratched him on his arm, Kari who had been following on Nefertimon jumped off her beside T.K. then Nefetimon joined the battle.   
  
Kari kneeled down and looked at T.K.'s bleeding arm and said, "T.K. your hurt!!"  
T.K. replied "It's nothing." As he ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around the cut.   
Nefertimon and Pegusesmon had just destroyed the beast and landed in front of T.K. and Kari. They returned to there rookie forms.  
"Let's go home." Kari said as she picked up Gotomon.  
"Lets." T.K. replied as he picked up Patamon.  
  
A few days later T.K. was out on a date with Kari.   
"Having a good time Kari??" T.K. said as they walked in to the park  
"Yup." Kari said as she hugged T.K.s arm.  
Suddenly T.K. collapsed.   
"T.K.!!" Kari yelled as he fell to the ground.   
Kari Took out her cell phone and dialed home.   
Tai was watching T.V. when the phone rang.  
Tai picked up the phone and said "Hello."  
"What?"  
Tai hung up the phone grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
He ran with all his might, when he go to the park his lungs where burning.  
"What happened?" Tai said as he was catching his breath  
"I don't know." Kari replied in a worried voice.   
"Kari can I use your cell phone?" Tai asked   
Kari threw Tai her cell.  
Tai dialed a number and said "Come on pick up."  
After a bout five rings Matt answered and said "Hello?"  
"Matt, T.K. fainted in the park." Tai said  
"What?" Matt cried.  
Tai had no time to say anything else; Matt hung up the phone, and was out the door in ten seconds flat.  
He arrived at the park in his car, got out and rushed over to T.K.  
"What happened Kari?" Matt asked  
Holding T.K.'s head Kari replied still in her worried tone" I don't know, he just collapsed."  
Matt bent over and picked up T.K. and walked to his car. Tai and Kari was on his heels.  
"We have to take him to the hospital." Matt said and he was placing T.K. in the backseat.  
Tai got in and sat in the front seat and Kari the back. She place T.K.s head in here lap and started to stroke his blonde hair.  
Minutes later They where at the hospital.  
T.K. was running. He was running from the same beast that they had fought earlier.  
But this time while he was running he tripped. The beast ran over him and headed strait for Kari. T.K. ran after the beast. T.K. jumped on the beasts back and tried to strangle him. But it was no use. The beast threw T.K. off then headed for Kari again. Kari was running from the beast. T.K. got up and ran after the beast. Pegusesmon and Nefertimon tried to stop it but it was no use. The beast took a swat at the digimon and knocked them out of the sky. They landed on the ground and returned to there rookie forms. The beast ran after Kari again this time catching up to her. T.K. ran as fast as he could but he was to late, the beast grabbed Kari and with one swift blow to the chest, the beast killed Kari and ran off. T.K. got to Kari and kneeled down and looks at Kari's lifeless body. He checked for a pulse but there was none. He picked up Kari in his arms and started to cry. With tears streaming down his face He screamed "Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
He sat up in his hospital bed panting and beads of sweat running down his face and looked around. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. Suddenly the room door creaked open and a doctor came in.  
"Your finally awake." He said.  
"How long have I been out?" T.K. replied while stretching.  
"2 days." The doctor replied without looking up from T.K.'s medical report.  
"2 days T.K. almost screamed from the top of his lungs  
"Yup." said the doctor as he walked out the door. As soon as he walked out the door Tai, Matt and Kari came running in.  
Kari came over and hugged T.K. "Your okay." She said.  
"We were all worried." Matt said while ruffling up T.K.'s hair  
"But we knew you would pull through." Tai said.  
The doctor came back in and said" well you can go home now Takeru."   
"What happened anyway?" he asked while he was putting on his pants and shirt.  
"You had a very high fever." He said.  
T.K. shook his head and said to himself, "Funny I never felt sick or anything."  
  
On the ride home T.K. said "Thanks for being there for me you guys."  
"Hey no problem." Kari said for everybody.  
After Matt dropped off Tai and Kari at home Matt said "You didn't collapse of a fever T.K."   
"What are you talking about Matt?" T.K. replied  
"I saw that look in your eye." Matt said. "What was it pressure, shyness, come on T.K. spill."  
"Maybe I did have a fever because I looked a bit pale while I was getting ready." T.K. lied. But he knew he didn't have a fever.  
For a couple weeks everything returned to normal. But one night T.K. was thinking what had made him collapse. He was thinking and thinking when he decided to go for a walk in the park. He grabbed his jacket and left. It was a full moon out so it made everything around nice. He made it to the park and saw on a bench Kari, but she did not see him. Ever so quietly T.K. walked over to where Kari was sitting.  
"Boo!" T.K. said and grabbed Kari.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Kari as she jumped 3 feet into the air.  
When Kari turned around and saw T.K. laughing really hard.  
"Don't do that!" Kari said angrily  
"Sorry Kari." said T.K. as he sat down beside Kari.  
"That's okay." Kari replied with a chuckle. "I was thinking what had made you collapse that other night T.K. I saw that look in your eye when the doctor said that you had a fever."  
" Yaa me to." T.K. said.  
" Weird." Kari replied. " And I was looking at the moon."  
"It's beautiful." T.K. said.  
" Yaa it is." Kari said looking up at the sky.  
"No, you." T.K. said with a smile  
Kari blushed.  
There heads where moving closer and closer until there lips touched and they kissed. Suddenly T.K. felt hot and pulled away immediately.  
"What's wrong?" Kari said with concern in her voice.  
"Nothing." T.K. replied in a demonic voice.  
Kari felt his head "T.K. you're burning up!!"  
"I'm fine." T.K. replied with his voice more demonic  
"No you're not T.K." Kari said as he was lifting him up of the bench.  
"I'M FINE" T.K. yelled as he pushed Kari away.  
Suddenly T.K.'s clothes started to rip and tear. Kari shocked backed up and looked on in horror as T.K. started to change right in front of her eyes.  
T.K. doubled in size and while this was happening his cloths of course fell to pieces around him except for his pants which turned into shorts. His ears grew to dog-like ears but taller, he grew a snout with rows of pointed teeth. His eyes started to glow red. Then he grew black fur all over him and his hands turned into over sized paws.  
He looked over at Kari and let out a long howl that could curdle your blood.  
He started to move toward her but something made him stop. He turned around and left.  
Kari just stood there and could only stare. She then fell to her knees and whispered " T.K….."  
  
The next morning T.K. woke in his bed and let out a big yawn.   
"Man that was a weird dream." T.K. said aloud as he went to go put some clothes on.  
He went his computer to check his e-mail. He got the usual junk. He scrolled down to find one from Kari. He opened it and it read  
~T.K.  
I hope you're all right from what happened last night. Meet me in the park at 12:00 PM today.  
~Kari.  
He checked the clock on the wall and it read 11:50.   
"AHH, I only have ten minutes to get there!!" T.K. said in shock.  
He got his jacket and was out the door in ten seconds flat. Even though he was running he said to him self" I'm not going to make it in time!!"   
Suddenly as if by magic he began to pick up speed. He was going twice as fast as he normally would.   
" Wo this I weird." He thought.  
He made to the 5 minutes early, so he decided to sit down on the bench to wait.   
When he got to the bench he almost had a heart attack. He saw a pile of ripped clothes in the trash can. He realized they where his. Dazed he sat down, on the bench.   
"Ooookay, so it wasn't a dream then." T.K. said aloud. Then he remembered that battle He and Kari had in the Digiworld. He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal the cut. The cut had heal over the past few days so it nearly left a mark.  
"I thought it was that cut." A voice said behind him.  
T.K. jumped and looked behind him. There was Kari.  
T.K. hastily put his right sleeve back down.  
"So do you remember what had happened last night T.K.?" Kari said as she sat down beside him.   
"Parts." T.K. replied. " I hope I did not hurt anybody."  
"Why?" Kari replied.  
"I almost hurt you last night remember?" T.K. said  
"I know. But what made you run?" Kari replied.  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know what? A voice said.  
T.K. and Kari looked behind them and saw Ken.  
"Hi." said Ken   
"Hi." Kari and T.K. said.  
"Hey T.K. did you pick up Patamon from the training area yet?? Ken aksed.  
T.K. jumped up and said "I almost forgot!" T.K. was about to leave when Kari got up and whispered into his ear "I won't tell anybody about your secret."   
T.K. smiled and left.  
  
  
After hours of story telling from T.K. Patamon was caught up in the action   
T.K. Finished of by saying "You won't tell anybody right Patamon??"   
Patamon replied "Yup."  
"Thanks"   
Later that night when T.K. was having the same dream he had a few night's ago when a beast was chasing him and Kari. But this time HE was the beast but he could not find anybody else except for Kari. The Pesgusesmon and Nefertimon tried to stop him but he knocked them out cold with one blow from his paw. He finally caught up to Kari.   
He grabbed her and he raised his paw and hit Kari in the chest and killed her.   
"nnnnnoooooooooooooo!!!!" T.K. screams as he sat up in bed with beads of sweat on his face. Patamon woke up when he hit the ground. "T.K. what's wrong??"  
"Nothing. Just a nightmare"   
"Okay." Patamon said with concern in his voice and went back to bed.  
T.K. didn't go back to bed. Instead he went to his window and looked up at the moon.  
Suddenly he felt himself changing again.  
"aaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!" T.K. screamed in pain. That woke up Patamon   
"T.K.!!!" Patamon screamed.  
Suddenly T.K. opened and jumped out the window……  
  
"uuunnnnnn." T.K. moaned  
T.K. looked at his clock.   
"Whoa 8:45!" T.K. said and jumped out of bed.  
Patamon woke up when he heard T.K. rummage through his drawers  
"I'm late for school! Patamon you'll have to go to the training center today okay??  
"Ya that's okay." Patamon said with yawn.  
T'K picked up Patamon and opened the digi-port to the training center, then he was of to school.  
Got to school but he missed math class so he got a lecture from the teacher and was given extra homework. He met up with everybody at lunch.  
"Hey guys." He said as he was sitting down at the lunch table.  
"Hey T.K. did you know what happened last night??" Ken said  
"No." he said slowly.  
"A monster was prowling around in the park!" Cody said  
"Yaa the cops were all over him last night." Yolie said.  
"One cop shot him in the right arm." Ken said.  
"After a few gun shoots he was gone." Davis finished.  
After the story the color drained from T.K.'s   
"Excuse me" T.K. said and ran to the bathroom.  
Kari followed. When T.K. got to the bath room he rolled up his right sleeve and looked at his right arm. Sure enough there was a bullet hole in his arm.  
When T.K. got out Kari was right there waiting for him.  
"I was worried about you last night." Kari said   
T.K. hugged her and said" Thanks." with tears starting to form in his eyes he said "I can't go on like this. The next person I attack I might kill, and it might be you, Kari"  
"I know we'll find away to cure you. Even if you have to transfer the curse to me."   
"No I won't do that Kari I love you to much to watch you suffer."  
Kari blushed, and they went back to the table together.  
  
The week passed by normally but he did not transform. T.K. thought he was cured But on Friday night things changed. While T.K. was doing his homework his hand started to tremble, then shake.   
"O no" T.K. moaned. "Good thing Patamon is at the training center." T.K. said trying to force a chuckle.  
When T.K. was transformed he jumped out the window and ran to the park. When T.K. was in the bushes stalking them. He saw his friends. Suddenly something took and he was no longer in control. He jumped out right in front of his friends and grabbed Kari.  
T.K. raised his right paw and about to swing when suddenly Kari whispered "I'll miss you."  
  
At that moment T.K. lowered his right paw slowly and released her from his grip. Then something odd happened, he was beginning to change back to his human form. Kari wasn't surprised, but the others jumped back. When T.K. had finished he suddenly hugged Kari and almost crying said "I'm sorry Kari. I'm very sorry."  
"It's okay T.K.."  
"Not it's not okay, Kari. I almost killed you."  
"I know that. But something over came you and had to kill me."  
"Um, excuse me did we miss something?" Davis said.  
T.K. and Kari forgot that they were there.  
"Why didn't you tell us at school the other day?" Ken said. "We could have helped you."  
"You guys wouldn't believe me unless I transformed." T.K. said.  
"Yes we would of T.K." Ken said.  
"I was afraid. Afraid if you knew you all might have been in danger. Look at Kari, she knew at she almost got killed." T.K. said. Then T.K. remembered Kari and looked over at her. Her right shoulder was bleeding.  
"NOO!!!" T.K. screamed and rushed over to Kari.  
"How'd this happend Kari? I don't want you to suffer with me." T.K. said while covering her cut with a piece of pant leg that he tore off.  
"I patted your paw that was holding on to me hard enough to go into me." Kari said.  
"Why Kari?" T.K. said back.  
"I can't watch you suffer. If you have to suffer I have to suffer. We'll get through this together."   
T.K. hugged Kari and said. "Thanks. You're a good friend."  
  
The next morning T.K. woke up with no memory of what happened, he put some cloths on and went to the kitchen. He turned on the radio and listened to the news.  
"This just in." said the news dude. "Another sighting of the monster was reported last night by a pedestrian who was walking in the park last night."  
T.K. almost dropped his bowl when he heard that. Then he remembered everything that happened the previous night. Suddenly his door knocked.  
He put his bowl away and went to the door, it was Kari.  
"What are you doing here?" T.K. asked.  
Kari walked in and said "I tolled the others. They took it pretty well especially Matt all he did was throw one mother of a tantrum." said Kari with a chuckle as she walked in.  
"That's Matt." T.K. said dryly  
Suddenly T.K. and Kari heard a voice at the end of the hall " T.K., Kari!"  
T.K. and Kari looked at the running figure. It was Yolie.  
" Izzy…..found….something….you…..should….know…about…" she said in between breaths. " Lets….go…"  
"Not yet Yolie you need to rest" T.K. said  
After 30 minutes the trio ran to Izzy's house. The Kari noticed that her speed was faster.  
"T.K.." Kari said with concern  
"Oh that Kari I forgot to tell you your speed and strength increased when you got the…" T.k. said about to cry.  
"That's Okay T.K." she said with a smile.  
"Hey Guys wait up," Yolie said yards behind.  
T.K. and Kari waited forYolie to catch up  
"How did you.." she was about to say when she remembered.  
T.K. and Kari nodded.  
When they got to Izzy's everybody was there, and they were really mad.  
"Why Kari?" Tai said with a lot of anger in his voice.  
"Because I love T.K. to much to watch him suffer alone." Kari said in defense.  
T.K. blushed a bit.  
"Good thing I did not tell them about the info I found." Izzy said to himself.  
"Well I have found some info on the beast." Izzy said. "It was a raw computer virus that took a form to enter the digiworld.  
"But that's not the worst part." Izzy said with everybody still looking at him he said "Since you two destroyed the virus there is no cure."   
AT that moment T.K.'s heart sank at those words. But he was not grieving for himself, he could live with it but Kari..  
"Are you sure Izzy??" Kari said about to cry.  
"Positive." Izzy Replied.  
Kari turned and walk out of the room. T.K. followed.  
"I'm so stupid." Kari said crying.  
"You should not have done it Kari." T.K. said wrapping his arms around her.  
"I know but.." Kari sniffled out when they were interrupted by an alarm clock.  
T.K. looked up at it and his heart basically sank to his knees. It was 5:30 PM.  
T.K. looked down at Kari and said " It's almost time. Let get out of here before we hurt anybody."  
"Okay." Kari got out while still crying.  
When they left Izzys room door swung open with an avalanche of teens.  
"Should we fallow??" Izzy asked trying to get up.  
"No." Matt replied as he was getting out from under Tai.  
"Then what should we do?" Joe asked as he got up.  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Tai said  
  
They arrived at the park ten minutes early. T.K. and Kari sat down on the bench.  
"I'm scared T.K.." Kari said hugging him "I don't know what I'll do."  
"Don't worry." T.K. said.  
They watched the sun go down and waited for there transformations. Kari and T.K. transformed at the same time.  
"It's hurts so much" Kari said with a monstrous voice.  
"You'll get used to it, Kari." T.K. said in a monstrous.  
When they were done transforming, armed guards quickly surrounded them.  
T.K. and Kari tried to get away, but as soon as they had moved they were shooting with tranquilizers.  
  
"I can't believe she done that!" Tai said as he punched the wall.  
"Calm down Tai," Sora said "She did it because she couldn't watch T.K. suffer alone.  
"Well I guess your right," Tai said as he sat down on the couch.  
He flicked on the T.V. there was a news report on.  
"This just in." said the anchorman." The monster that was prowling the park was caught same with its friend who were both caught at the same time."   
At those words, Tai yelled "Everybody come here now!"  
Everybody ran in at time when the anchor man said "The two monsters that were in the park, were tranquilized and taken to the Odiaba South Side research center to be studied.  
"T.K. and Kari are in trouble!!" Tai exclaimed.  
"So what do you suggest we do?? "Storm the place and rescue T.K. and Kari?? Matt asked.  
Tai looked at Matt and said "Yup. Izzy get our digimon. Sora call Davis, Yolie and Cody. We're going on a rescue mission." He said with a grin on his face.  
After 30 min of getting ready, everybody was riding there digimon. Davis riding on Ex-veemon. Sora on Garudamon, Yolie on Anquilamon, Ken on stingmon, Tai On Wargreymon, Matt on Metalgarurumon, MiMi on Lilymon, Joe on Zudomon, Izzy on Megakabuterimon, And Cody on Anquilamon.  
"So what's the plan Tai?" Cody asked.  
"We Strom the place, find T.K. and Kari and get the hell out before they grab us and our Digimon.  
"Oh you mean our basic plan?" Ken asked while riding Stingmon.  
"Yup." Tai replied.  
After an hour , The gang made it to the research facility.   
"Remember don't hurt anybody." Tai said.  
"CCCCHHHHAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!" Tai yelled  
At that moment. The digimon crashed trough a wall of the research facility.  
In seconds guards armed to the teeth with weapons began shooting at the digimon.  
"You guys take care of them, we'll find T.K. and Kari.." Tai ordered.  
It did not take long to find T.K. and Kari but there was an obstacle in the way. They were behind bullet-proof glass.  
"Damn!" Tai exclaimed.  
Tai looked at his watch. "It's almost sun up."   
"What should we do??" Matt said.  
As if on queue WarGreymon came up from behind them and broke the glass.  
"Thanks Wargreymon." Tai said.   
"No problem." Wargreymon said.  
The digidestins went in and tried to pick up T.K. and Kari but they were to heavy.  
" Wargreymon can you lift these two??" Tai aksed.  
"Sure." Wargreymon replied.  
He picked up T.K. and Kari as if they were pillows.  
"Now lets get the hell outta here! Tai said as they gang ran to the exit.  
"Everybody let's go!" Matt said and the digimon stopped fighting and picked up the digidestins And went home fast.  
  
The next morning T.K. woke up on Izzys couch, it took him awhile to figure out were he was. Then he saw everybody else scattered every where. Tai was sleeping in the arm chair; Matt was hung over the couch sleeping and well let's just say everybody was sleeping in weird places. T.K. was still tired and went back to sleep. He woke up a few hours later. He got up and looked around for everybody, because they had woken up before him. He found everybody in the kitchen.  
"It's about time you got up sleepyhead," Matt said with a chuckle.  
"Why what time is it?" T.K. asked groggily  
"About 2:30." Tai replied.  
"Must have been a long night last night then" T.K. said while he sat down at the table.  
"You could say that again," Matt replied.  
Matt told T.K. the whole story.  
"Whoa." T.K. said in surprise.  
"That's what I said." A voice behind T.K. said.  
"I see that you up finally T.K." Kari said.  
T.K. was about to say something when Izzy yelled," Everybody comes here!"  
Everybody ran to the computer room.  
I e-mailed Genni before we left, and told him what happened to T.K. and Kari." Izzy said. "I he sent an e-mail for a cure."   
At those words T.K. and Kari's faces just light up like a light bulb.  
"He says you have to get some tranquilizers, the ones that put you to sleep like the ones from last night, and that stops the virus."  
"Yes!!" T.K. said with excitement in his voice.  
"But…." Izzy said.  
"But…" T.K. said.  
"The only way to find out if you're cured if we take a blood sample and analyze it. But since it's dangerous to do that without a doctor we don't know for sure." Izzy said.  
"There's another way to find out," Kari said with a smile.   
  
Ten minutes before sun down T.K. and Kari met up in the park.  
"Well are you ready if we're not cured?" T.K. asled   
"Yup," Kari said as the two sat down on a bench.  
T.K. put his arm around Kari and watched the sun go down.  
At sundown the two tense.  
After 5 minutes of waiting T.K. and Kari jumped up and cheered.  
"Yes we're free," Kari cheered.  
T.K. looked into Kari's eyes and she looked into his. Kari put her arms around T.K.'s neck and he put his hands on her waist. They moved closer and closer until there lips locked into a passionate kiss.  
  
THE End  
  



End file.
